


Blue Three

by little_cicada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BlueRay, F/F, Femslash, jessika x rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_cicada/pseuds/little_cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me and you will see how important I am."  A scavenger and a pilot embark on a quest to find the last Jedi. Cannon divergence AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Three

**Pilot **

**  
**

 “Watch and learn Nat.” The bottles fly off the shelf, glass smashing against the walls. I don’t need to see their faces to know their jaws are dropping. I smirk and turn to them. Bunch of dumb jocks. “Still think you can do better?” Instinctively my thumb reloads, Nat steps forward, shaky but arrogant.

“Luck.” He sneers. “Quite the _accomplishment_ to hit some still bottles on a shelf.” Snickers around the crowd. They want to taunt me huh?

 

“More impressive than missing dummies ten feet away.” Fickle as always the crowd laughs. I see Nat’s orange fist curl.

 

“How many times did you fail the exams Pava?” Ooohhh my track record how very original! I purse my lips. I’m also still thinking of a good comeback for this one so my mouth just rattled off the first thing that came to mind.

 

“Hah Nat feeling _that_ threatened? I beat your score 9/9 and the only thing you can think of are training records?” I top it off with a laugh. Nat’s hands fly to his belt and he brings out his blaster.

 

“Bring it Pava.”

 

“Your best score against mine then.” I say grinning. “We run the sim at full speed.”

“You’re on Pava.”

Everyone follows us marching into the simulation range. We stand a few meters apart and the sim swings into full picture in a matter of minutes. A small crowd forms around us as BASIC numbers begin to count down. We click our blasters to light. The voice counts the last five digits.

FIVE!

I can’t wait to see the look on his face when I beat that high score.

FOUR!

I forget about Nat and the rest of them watching me. Hungry for my failure.

THREE!

That’s what makes me a winner.

TWO!

I simply don’t accept failure.

ONE!

The artificial sound of smashing glass fills the range. Colors flash in the dim light. Exploding yellow, red, orange, blue, green and purple. I don’t pay attention to my hit count I just shoot. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. Target after target shatters as they fly around us only increasing in speed as the sim progresses. I can hear Nat furiously breathing behind me. We violently twist and turn shooting animated targets desperately trying to keep up with the speed. My hands stay steady, my eyes trying to take in the frantic dashing of the targets. I can hear the murmurs and cheering from the behind me. A target spins me around and I can see quite a crowd has gathered. I see the silhouettes of my bunk-mates and flight squads. I barely have time to take everything in. I try to shoot every target but the colors begin to blur, the sim is reaching  peak speed but I am not afraid. Red shatters, a cheer, a shatter behind me and I hear another whoop of encouragement.

 

“GOLD 28?!” I freeze, my hands dropping. Poe? Targets continue to whoosh by me. “Gold 28?” Poe walks in and the entire room freezes. He’s leaning on a crutch and his jacket covers most of his bacta patches. His voice is strained, his eyes wide. I holster my blaster and run through a blurring blue target down to the control room. Nat is right beside me. “Poe! What are you doing up?” I rush to him, half embracing him, half steadying him.

 

“Lieutenant!” Nat says. “Sir!” The rest of the room mumbles an uneven nervous ‘sir’.

 

“Are you alright? Should you be up?” I ask, there are very dark circles under his eyes and he just looks-tired. My stomach drops when I see him look so…weak. His looks right at me, frowning and I squirm. The sim is still going and nobody can see in the poor light. I look for the kid at the control box. “Hey Puck turn the sim off!” He nods scrambling onto the buttons.

“What are?” Poe looks around at all us. We’re all caught stiff and sheepish. “What are you all doing down here?.........” The look he gives me is so...severe and…disappointed. I swallow and draw back. “Are you drinking? And fighting?” A moment of silence, some nervous laughs. Me and Nat draw up to our full height.

“We are celebrating.” Nat says, unsure but proud at the same time. “We won, the First Order. It’s gone.”

“We weren’t fighting- it's-it's this target practice lottery pool thing we do.” I take a deep breath steadying my voice. “You can’t honestly be made at us for this! It was our victory tonight!” Something flashes in his bloodshot eyes then it’s gone.

“Victory….” Poe says quietly I don’t like this, a sad quiet Poe. He looks as if we’d lost everything and the Order was coming for us. I swallow again. Completely confused by his reaction.

 

“We normally celebrate and hold an informal competition sir.” Nat said nervously. “We _were_ mourning for our lost brothers and sisters and then we um…challenged each other.” He shot me a glance and I hold my breath. He’s never cared before. Suddenly Poe’s lips twitched up and he smiles.

“Yes, yes of course. We cannot devote the whole night to remembrance and mourning. I’m sorry to ruin your squads celebrations.” Nat shakes his head.

 

“No sir, no sir. We are suppose to be in remembrance at this time and have dishonored the dead this- Poe holds up his hand and shakes his head, drawing himself up.

“Not at all. You are all young and have won this night. It belongs to the living.” I watch a cloud pass over his eyes again. Poe looks down at me.

“Pava, you are called to report.” I feel all eyes on me and I smirk.

 

“Am I being promoted sir?” When I drink clear spirits I am unable to shut up. Poe smirks back at me. _More like him._

“To the front line of course Pava.”  I flush. He motions for me to follow him and limps to the door. “Remembrance is over for tonight.” He speaks to group. “Tell the other squads too. We _should_ be celebrating tonight.” I follow him out of the range and down the hallway. Our boots echoing around the corridors. I can’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable. He is strangely mournful. None of us are strangers to battles, we have remembrance every time, we have lived through battles much bloodier than tonight's. Every night of remembrance commands a certain level of respect but there is always that gleam of triumph in his eyes after a victory waiting until the end of the night to celebrate. As we walk quietly I logically know he must have lost someone close to him this day. But who?

 

Wait? We turn down to the main corridor. I so rarely get to come over here yet I know exactly where we are. Are we going to the war room? I feel excited and hopeful as we walk down the hall. Poe stops at the entrance to the war room. I contain myself from becoming giddy. All the strangeness of the evening melts away when I stand before the large metal doors. I have dreamed up being called upon for a mission. But why? Why tonight? A small part of me sneers _“And who would need a common pilot?_ Nervousness floods my mind. Poe is quiet.

“Am I too?” I point to the door and he nods. I approach the door only to see he is still standing. “Wait you're not coming in with me?” He shakes his head.

“Your presence was requested **only**.” I frown.

“By who?”

“General Organa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer(s)  
> I have only seen the star wars movies and saw episode Vll once (sadly). I haven't read any of the books/comics/shows or anything so sorry if I miss some little plot things or cannon. I try to research things on wookipedia to fit my universe. If you see any mistakes in my writing I always appreciate some one telling me:)
> 
> Anyway I just want to say one thing about my universe divergence. The story differs in full AU right after the battle of Starkiller base. I'm not going to spoil too much but Rey has not found R2D2 nor does anyone have a clue where Luke is. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited and hope some people like it. Give it about a couple chapters for me to get my rhythm going. I hope you all are ready for an action packed space lesbian road trip!


End file.
